How To Cuddle With Your Best Friend
by Fangirl DC
Summary: Jack Frost is in love with his best friend, Elsa Arendelle. He knows that she doesn't have any romantic feelings towards to him. So he knows she will reject him if he confesses his feelings. But, he can still cuddle with her with Hiccup's help... right? High School Au
1. Chapter 1

Elsa Arendelle. What a perfect name and what a perfect girl.

Jack couldn't help but sigh dreamly when he saw the girl he had loved. Elsa Arendelle was perfect for him. Sure, nobody is perfect. She was sometimes a little bit too sassy, stern, selfless and over-protective, but Jack loved her like that anyway. She was the definition of gorgeousness. She was clever, determined, friendly, helpful, selfless, beautiful...

"Hey Jack!" Elsa warmly greeted him, with the beautiful happy smile that Jack adored so much.

"Hey Snowflake!" Jack warmly greeted, just like her.

"So which lesson do you have next?" Elsa asked while she was taking her books from her locker.

"Biology."

"Mine is chemistry." Elsa responded.

"Oh come on! Why can't I spend the lesson with my best friend?" Jack whined and sent Elsa a flirtatious wink.

"I can't focus on the lesson when you're with me. It is actually good us to be separated." Elsa firmly reasoned.

Jack groaned. This again.

Jack Frost was a very handsome guy. And like any other handsome guy, he knew how to use his handsomeness as well. He wasn't a playboy but it was true that he had fangirls. He was good at flirting, he flirted with many girls to get copies of homework or exams. Elsa never fall his trap though. She never cared about his flirtatious actions. This was why he fell for her at the first place. She wasn't dumb.

"You are cruel." Jack muttered under his breath.

Elsa laughed at his comment, then gave him a light melodious smile and walked away to her classroom.

Jack again, stood in the hallway with a dreamy look.

"Jack? Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked worriedly.

Jack turned around and found Hiccup in front of him.

"Hiccup! What a wonderful day isn't it? It is really a great day and everyone seems so happ-"

"It is Elsa again. Isn't it?" Hiccup tiredly sighed.

Jack's fake happiness and excitement vanished. He gave Hiccup a nod while he was smiling apologetically. Hiccup was the only one who knew Jack's real feelings towards Elsa. He was his best friend, just like Elsa.

"Okay... I want to touch her hair, it seems so soft..." Jack's bubbling was interrupted by Hiccup's annoyed groan.

"Jack, I really don't want to hear your perverted thoughts about Elsa." Hiccup begged.

"I-I am not a pervert! I just... I just want our relationship to become more romantic... But it is obvious that Elsa only see me as a friend." Jack sadly mumbled.

"Jack..." Hiccup couldn't find a word to comfort his friend.

"I just want to hold her, you know. To hug her, to stroke her hair, to kiss-" Jack's desperate explanation stopped suddenly. A big wide cocky grin came across to his face.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, knew that Jack was thinking about something. Something troublesome.

"Hiccuuuuup." Jack sang in a singing voice.

"You are freaking me out."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"No way."

"Hey! If I didn't help you, you wouldn't confess your feelings to Astrid and you guys would have never been lovers. You owe me one." Jack reasoned.

Hiccup sighed. Jack was right.

"I hate you... Okay. What are you thinking anyway?" Hiccup asked, easily gave up because he knew that he cannot convince him.

"Elsa doesn't have romantic feelings for me. As much as I want it, I can't make her love me. You can't choose who will fall you in love with. But she is my best friend, right? I can cuddle with her by using this card." Jack explained excitedly, like a dog who was waiting for his reward.

"What are you planning?" Hiccup asked, was scared from the answer.

Jack gave him an evil grin.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate chemistry. Can you please explain this question again?" Astrid groaned in annoyance.

Elsa giggled at her another best friend's comment. "Of course I can. Well you see, these-"

"Elsa!" called someone, made both girls dumbfounded.

"Jack? We are studying and you have to be quiet in the library!" Elsa hissed quietly.

The snow white silvery haired boy pouted. "I-I need to talk with you... alone." Jack stated.

"We were studying Jack. Can't you wait for a little more? I really need Elsa's tutoring right now or I will screw up at the chemistry exam." Astrid explained and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his weird actions.

Jack laughed nervously, then he ran a hand through his hair. "Hiccup and I had a very serious argument. And I guess we aren't best friends anymore... I wanted to talk with Elsa..." he responded innocently.

"Are you okay? I am going to find Hiccup." Astrid anxiously shriked and ignored the librarian's death glare, then left the library.

"Jack, what happened?" Elsa asked worriedly, just like Astrid but she managed to be calm.

"It is stupid, I mean we shouldn't even have fought for something stupid but-" Jack didn't finish his stupid explanation and suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Elsa's little waist and hugged her tightly.

"Jack!" Elsa gasped, the librarian shushed her angrily.

"I am so upset." Jack mumbled and buried his face to Elsa's neck.

The platinum blonde's face reddened. She awkwardly hugged Jack back, gave him a light squeeze. Jack secretly smiled to himself victoriously. His plan worked... But Elsa broke their hug suddenly. She then, pulled out Jack from the library, making him stumble.

"Elsa! What are you doing?" Jack asked while he was following her.

The platinum blonde didn't respond and continued to walk. They walked in silence until they saw Hiccup. Astrid was of course, next to Hiccup, talking with him.

"Now, explain why did you guys have an argument." Elsa spoke firmly.

Hiccup and Jack gulped simultaneously. Okay... Jack plan obviously was not working. He has just planned to come up with a lie that he and Hiccup had an argument. He was supposed to hug and cuddle with Elsa right now because she would want to calm him down. But his plan obviously failed.

"I-I... I forgot Hiccup's dog's name! It was Tooth or something?" Jack awkwardly lied.

"O-Oh um, yeah! This jerk forgot my precious dog's name! His name is Toothless, Jack! How can you be my best friend?! You don't even know my dog's name!" Hiccup continued Jack's lie but his face was as red as a tomato, like Jack.

The girls frowned. "I can't believe I wasted my time for something so stupid. You guys are idiots, just make peace. I need to study chemistry." Astrid hissed.

"Yeah, you are right Astrid. Let's go to the library." Elsa agreed, amused from the boys.

The two girls left there, without caring Hiccup and Jack.

"Great! Just great! This is the lie you came up with?" Hiccup shouted, annoyed.

"At least I could tell something!"

"Because of you, my girlfriend things I am even more awkward!"

"Astrid has already known that you are that awkward."

"Jack... your plan failed. Give up already... I think if you want be with Elsa, confessing your feelings is the best thing that you can do. You can't be satisfied even if you cuddle with her. You have to tell the truth. Look at me and Astrid, we are a happy couple because I was honest about my feelings." Hiccup adviced.

Jack rolled his eyes and mimicked Hiccup's actions.

"I don't want to lose her by being honest. Not so many people is lucky as much as you... Besides, I have another plan." Jack pointed out.

Hiccup groaned.

"Don't be over-reactive! I need your help!" Jack shriked while Hiccup was thinking about killing himself.

This was a really bad idea.

 **Okay... I was bored and the idea suddenly came. Each chapter will be sweet, funny jelsa one-shots. But it is all connected to this one story. I hope you guys will enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to BTS Forever Young, Eir0neia, PenguingFai, SakuraAyase, wainwagtail, alvinandbrittany4ever for following/favoriting this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians or any other movies.**

 **Me: *bunch of books and homework fall on me* *I remember that I have many other projects about school* Okay, I am fine.**

 **Jack: Are you sure? You seem very troubled.**

 **Me: *breaths and smiles painfully* I am okay, just enjoy the fanfic.**

Chapter 2: Horror Movies, Bittersweet Chocolates and Sweet Kisses

Friday nights are the best... School, work is over, a huge Saturday and a Sunday are waiting for you. Even though you still have many works to do, weekend is the best. Jack, Elsa, Hiccup, Astrid, Eugene, Rapunzel, Anna, Kristoff and Merida always spend the friday nights together. Of course, there is nothing better than friday movie nights with your best friends.

Except having the movie night with your crush though. Jack absolutely loved friday nights. The idea first came from Anna. She told them that they should spend more time together so they decided about watching movie every friday night. It was a funny thing: Hiccup and Astrid, Kristoff and Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene were a couple. At the end of every movie they ended up kissing and doing other things while Elsa, Jack and Merida were making disgusted faces. It was a routine of them.

Elsa and Rapunzel make chocolate cookies, Jack, Flynn, Kristoff and Hiccup buy chips, chocolates, candies and beverages, Merida makes popcorn and Anna makes homemade ice-creams...

"Hiccup!" Jack shouted excitedly and ran, then nearly jumped to the poor brunet boy.

"Jack! What's going on?" Hiccup shouted just like Jack, trying to protect himself from his freaking lunatic best friend.

"I have an idea!" Jack bursted out from excitement.

"About Elsa?" Hiccup tiredly asked.

"Yes!"

"Jack, your last plan was a complete disaster. I don't owe you anything anymore so I am refusing to help you."

"But you are my best friend. Best friend always help each other... right?" Jack pouted.

"No." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Please!" Jack begged, made cute puppy dog eyes.

"You act like Toothless sometimes." Hiccup grumpily muttered and sighed.

"Hiiiiiiiiiccuuuuup~" Jack sang in a singing voice.

"..."

"Hiccup please!"

"Just one more time." Hiccup surrendered.

"Yes!" Jack shriked and jumped like a little kid.

"What are you planning now?"

"Today is friday and we are going to have a friday movie night... Why don't we watch horror movie?" Jack evilly started to explain.

"Let me guess: Elsa will get scared and you will be the only person she can hug because the others have a lover and Merida is going to be busy of eating whatever she finds." Hiccup concluded.

"You spoiled my plan." Jack made a poker face.

"Do you really believe that Elsa will fall for this stupid cliché?" Hiccup asked, was amused.

"Elsa likes horror movies but she also get scared. She can cuddle with me if I choose something very scary." Jack pointed out.

"And? How can I exactly help you, Jack?"

"We vote for what movie we want, right? And if we can convince Eugene, Kristoff and Merida, we can watch horror movie. I can't say...'Hey guys! I am in love with Elsa since I am 5 years old but I am a coward so I can't ask her out, I am desperate to find an excuse to hug her, even it is because of a stupid horror movie.' This is why I need your help." Jack explained.

"Okay... I will tell them that we can cuddle with our girlfriends even more, Eugene and Kristoff will gladly accept to vote for a horror movie. I guess Merida will accept if I offer her more snacks and do her homework." Hiccup sighed, accepted his defeat.

"Thanks Hic!" Jack said lightly and grinned goofily.

* * *

"Horror movie?" Rapunzel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Jack responded.

"No way! I didn't make cookies with Elsa because of a stupid terrifying horror movie! You guys know that I hate horror movies!" Rapunzel argued.

"Oh come on Punzie, I can always protect you when you feel afraid." Eugene commented and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Cocky jerk... Like I need your prince charming actions..." Rapunzel muttered grumpily.

"It is not that bad Rapunzel... Horror movies is kinda entertaining." Astrid commented.

"Yeah I agree with Astrid." Merida agreed while she was chewing her bittersweet chocolate.

Anna grimaced in disgust. "I hate horror movies and also bittersweet chocolate! Merida, can you please not eat it until the lights off? Bittersweet chocolate is disgusting! I mean, who needs it when you have normal chocolate?" Anna snorted.

Elsa laughed at Anna's comment, she ruffled her sister's hair with a loving gaze. "I will soothe you if you get scared, Anna." she promised.

Jack's heart melted. This was why he loved Elsa, she was an amazing sister. She was so caring and loving.

"I can soothe her too." Kristoff hummed and challenged Elsa.

"It is obvious that Anna loves me more, Kristoff."

"Of course Anna loves me more! Nothing can defeat true love."

Jack rolled his eyes. Kristoff and Elsa have always fought over Anna. Elsa actually loved Kristoff as a friend, he saved Anna from that idiot Hans but Elsa and Kristoff liked to fight over Anna, it was kind of a game between them.

"Enough! Guys, there is no need to argue! I am totally fine if Merida doesn't eat bittersweet chocolate in front of me." Anna explained.

"Don't you dare to insult my precious bittersweet chocolates!" Merida sneered in her heavy Scottish accent.

"Guys, let's just watch the movie, okay?" Hiccup tried to calm everyone down.

The group nodded and let Hiccup to put the horror movie called 'Conjuring' into the PlayStation 4. Hiccup opened the movie, Jack turned off the lights. The whole room drowned into the darkness. Hiccup and Astrid sat next to each other, so does Kristoff and Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene.

Jack nervously sat next to Elsa. At least Merida was sitting next to him, her noises of eating was noiser than Jack's heart beating.

The movie started... Like you expect, Rapunzel was the first person who freaked out and snuggled close to Eugene. Anna tried to be calm but not so after, she snuggled close to Kristoff. (earned a death glare from Elsa) Merida wasn't afraid of the movie, was too busy of eating her bitter chocolate and other snacks anyway. Astrid was absurdly calm, so was Hiccup. But even though they weren't scared, they still hugged each other.

Now about Elsa... She was calm but also a little bit scared. When a sudden thing happened in the movie, Elsa was shivering and nervously waiting for the movie to end.

Jack tried to come closer to Elsa. She didn't do anything. He then slowly rested his arm to her neck carefully, Elsa didn't respond to his action again. He was about to wrap his arms around Elsa, but the platinum blonde abruptly stand up from the couch.

"The movie ended! Hiccup can you put the next movie?" Elsa asked excitedly.

Jack looked at her in disbelief. She actually liked the movie.

"Oh god no Elsa! I am horrifyingly terrified and this jerk will tease me tomorrow!" Rapunzel shriked and pointed to Eugene, who was smirking cockily.

"It is horror movie night." Astrid reminded.

Soon, Hiccup put the next movie called 'Sinister' and everybody remained still in their same position.

"Oh shit." Rapunzel gasped and started tremble once again.

Eugene's cocky smirk softened and he gently once again, wrapped his arms around Rapunzel.

The movie was scarier than the first one, this was what Jack had wanted. But he had to be quicker or the movie would finish before he can hug Elsa. Jack calmy and slowly once again came closer to Elsa, he then slowly pulled her to his side. Elsa was really busy of watching the movie, she was so concentrated as if she was the one who is in the movie.

"Idiot man, get out of there and save your children." Elsa muttered, probably something about the movie.

But Jack wasn't paying attention to the movie. His attention was all on the beauty next to her. What a cliché. They continued to watch the movie together, arms and legs were touching to each other... But Jack didn't have any guts to hug her, he was afraid that he would lose the position they were in. At the end of the movie, Merida fell asleep (even though she ate many snacks, she still managed to sleep) and the others's eyes were heavy too.

Jack cursed under his breath. If he could be brave enough, he could maybe hug Elsa...

"Hey Jack." Elsa called his name.

"Yes Snowflake?" Jack asked softly, was trying to calm his heart down. After all, they were next to each other and their legs and arms touched to each other.

"Do you want a kiss?" Elsa asked as if she didn't ask something very important.

Jack's heart bumped even quicker than before, his face became hot. Was this a dream? Did Elsa offers to kiss him!?

"S-Sure." Jack gulped.

Jack leaned to Elsa slowly and closed his eyes, he could feel Elsa's breath on his face. He was about to kiss her... but something sweet in his mouth stopped him.

Something very sweet indeed.

Jack opened his eyes in confusion, looked at Elsa as he felt that something sweet was melting in his mouth. The platinum blonde was holding Hershey's Kisses on her left hand.

She didn't meant a real kiss... she meant the chocolate Hershey's Kisses. Jack blushed at his stupidity.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked concernedly when she realised how much red his face looked.

"Yes, I am okay... This chocolate is bittersweet though." Jack murmured.

"What? It is white chocolate Hershey's Kisses with oreo, there is no way that this chocolate can be bittersweet." Elsa explained in confusion.

Jack nodded tiredly.

That friday movie night, sweet Hershey's Kisses had never felt that bittersweet throughout in Jack's whole life.

 **Me: *unwraps a Hershey's kiss and eats it* What a pity...**

 **Jack: Oh shut up. I won't give up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating** **for** **ages! I don't think people even remember this mini-story but yeah, here is a new funny chapter.**

Chapter 3: A Smoothie + Idiots = ?

Jack furiously gritted his teeth and closed his locker.

"Man, Elsa got you last Friday night." Hiccup leaned on to his locker and stared at him, his eyes showed pity for him.

"I can't even look at Hershey's Kisses anymore." Jack sadly muttered while he was looking at his feet, he looked so crestfallen.

Hiccup sighed. He didn't like seeing Jack like this. He was always so positive, energetic, full of fun and confidence.

"Hey, dude... You can't just give up. Elsa is really stupid enough to be blind... You love her and she doesn't even realize it. I really think you can be the best for her so you shouldn't really lose your hope-"

"You are right! I am still not out of ideas!" Jack suddenly interrupted Hiccup and excitedly shouted.

"I didn't mean that you should-"

"I have a new plan! I am-"

"Jack! Just confess it already!" Hiccup literally screamed.

People looked at them suddenly. Oh crap. Hiccup forgot that they were in the school.

"Confess what?" Elsa suddenly appeared and stare at them innocently, Rapunzel was also next to her.

"U-U-Um... Nothing!" Hiccup and Jack blurted out simultaneously.

"What are you guys hiding from us?" Rapunzel an eyebrow and patted her foot.

"I-It is a man talk. You wouldn't understand." Jack stuttered out a little bit rudely.

"Hmm... Hiccup told you to confess... So it means you are gay or you have a crush on someone...?" Elsa made a vocal conclusion.

"I-I am not gay!" Jack countered.

"So you like someone."

"No, I don't!" Jack argued.

"Look, Jack, I know that you have a crush on Tooth... I think you should confess. It is the healthiest way." Elsa advised and gave him a kind smile.

"I don't like Tooth. I don't like anyone." Jack lied.

"Yeah, yeah. You are definitely not lying, Jack. Anyway, we have classes to go so bye guys." Rapunzel snorted and the two girls left.

"You screwed up." Hiccup commented.

"I have one more idea and I need your help. And also Snoutlout's." Jack tapped his index finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"Nope." Hiccup immediately responded.

"Hiccup, thanks to you, Elsa thinks I am a jerk right now. You owe me one."

Hiccup groaned.

* * *

"No fucking way." Hiccup hissed.

"But Hic! You promised!" Jack whined.

"First of all, I didn't promise. Secondly, this is the stupidest idea that you have ever thought. It is too stupid, even for you." Hiccup reasoned.

"Why are we in the middle of the cafeteria and why will Hiccup 'accidentally' bump me and I 'accidentally' will spill my smoothie when we will see Elsa?" Snoutlout asked in confusion.

"Um... Cause you love bullying Hiccup from out of nowhere and making a chaos." Jack responded.

"Ah... That makes sense."

Hiccup slapped his face. Snoutlout was even dumber than Jack. And he was dumb enough to participate in this stupid plan.

"Do you really think that Elsa will fall because of a stupid smoothie? Jack, you can actually hurt someone because of your plan and this is absurd." Hiccup whispered to him.

"Trust me, if Snotlout manages to spill the smoothie right on time, she won't realize it and she will 'fall'. And I am gonna save and be her hero!" Jack explained his plan once again as it was a brilliant idea.

"... Don't blame me if you screw this up." Hiccup muttered.

Jack nodded.

Soon, Elsa entered the cafeteria with Astrid and Kristoff to have lunch.

"She is here!" Jack whispered/announced.

Just when Elsa was about to approach next to Jack and Hiccup, Hiccup 'accidentally' bumped into Snoutlout and Snoutlout spilled the smoothie to the floor... And also to Elsa.

Crap.

"What the hell?" Elsa gasped in shock when her whole face and some parts of her clothes covered in a smoothie. She started to clean her face.

Jack was about to ask if she was okay... But unfortunately, he didn't realize that he stepped on the smoothie which was on the floor. Jack lost his balance and fell... Abruptly, two arms were wrapped around his waist and caught him.

Elsa was holding Jack from his waist and Jack's arms wrapped around her neck... He could still feel that he was about to fell. Their eyes were opened widely. He nervously managed to stand up and looked at her in disbelief. A little bit of smoothie dropped on his t-shirt, but he didn't even care at that moment. His plan fell apart once again. He should be the one who saved her, not she!

"Be careful Jack! You could hurt yourself." Elsa warned, she was concerned and her face was flushed.

"Thanks, Snowflake! I would definitely fall if you didn't save me." Jack blushed just like her.

"I-I... You sure, you are okay?" Elsa anxiously looked at him.

"Yeah. I am totally fine." Jack blurted out and he suddenly locked his gaze at her.

Damn, she was too beautiful even though she was covered in a smoothie. She had that famous melodious smile on her face and she looked drop dead gorgeous. Gosh, he really wanted to k-

"Um, Jack? Can you explain to me once again why did I have to spill my smoothie when I saw Elsa? I mean, why when we saw Elsa? It doesn't make sense." Snoutlout wondered curiously.

Jack turned to him with wide eyes. Idiot. What a fucking idiot. Great! Just great! He was a freaking idiot too because he wanted Snoutlout's help.

Elsa blinked in confusion while some people were watching them, wondering what will happen next.

"... Was this disaster all a plan!? Except the part that you accidentally lost your balance... You actually planned this!? What the hell Jack!? Hiccup was also a part of your plan too, right?... I get it not now! That's why this morning you and Hiccup whispering secretly. You were planning to pull a joke on me. And as for the 'confess' thing: Did Hiccup told you to confess that you hated me? I thought we were friends! This joke is too far, Jack." Elsa shouted furiously, her whole face went red. There were still some smoothies on her cheeks and jawline but Jack was sure that all her face was red.

She looked so... heartbroken and upset. He tried to be her hero, but he made her upset and also broke her heart. He screwed up, failed so badly.

"Elsa! It is not what it seems like! I can explain!" Jack immediately tried to convince her but, of course, he knew that this excuse never worked.

He realized that Elsa was about to cry. So the platinum blonde ran away from the canteen while Anna was following her...

"Jack, man, what the actual fuck did you do?" Eugene asked in disbelief.

Jack just looked at him, his eyes were still wide.

Well, now you know the sum of a smoothie and idiots...

A smoothie + idiots = DISASTER

 **Me: *drinks some smoothie* You really messed up Jack.**

 **Jack: Thanks to you, you stupid 'writer'. And please stop drinking *that* thing.**

 **Me: Oh? Do you prefer Hershey's Kisses?**

 **Jack: Shut up.**

 **Me: Anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry... It has been months since I updated this fanfic.** **I** **hope you will love this chapter, I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**

Chapter 4: Hero

Jack groaned in exhaustion. He looked at his paper blankly and pulled a long face. Then he leaned on his chair and closed his eyes.

He wasn't doing well since the incident with Elsa. It has been three days, and they didn't talk even for once! His skin was paler than the normal and he had bags under his eyes because he couldn't sleep properly. All he could think about how much he messed up and how to explain Elsa the situation. He couldn't tell her that he was in love with her. He just couldn't.

"Jack? Are you fine?" Hiccup asked worriedly and sat next to him.

Jack nodded briefly and didn't make an eye contact. Hiccup sighed and he suddenly pull Jack's quiz.

"Hey!" Jack argued and tried to get the paper but Hiccup managed to see it anyway.

"F!? You got a F from the history quiz!?" Hiccup whispered in shock, thankfully has managed to not to shout or scream.

"You know that I suck at history... And the incident with Elsa hasn't been helping either." Jack bit his lip and made a crestfallen face.

"Man... I am sure you will find a way! You always have ideas, after all. I've never even once seen that you lost your hope." Hiccup tried to cheer him up.

"Thanks Hic." Jack smiled in a constrained way. He didn't want to trouble his best friend.

Hiccup new Jack was faking his smile but he didn't push him. If he needed some time, then he would give him time.

"...Anyway, I have to go." Jack stated as soon as the bell rang.

He put his quiz inside of a random book and hurried directly to his locker. Once he went to his locker, he opened it quickly... He didn't want anyone to see his quiz so he really wanted get rid of his stupid books and that paper at that moment.

Well, he would succeed if Elsa didn't appear.

"Jack?" the platinum blonde quietly spoke his name.

Jack yelped in shock and accidentally dropped his books, caused a mess. He turned to see Elsa, who was standing behind him.

"E-Elsa!" Jack stuttered in shock.

The platinum blonde has already been crouching down and starting to pick his books. She gave the books to him and Jack basically threw his books to the locker. He closed his locker and stared at the beautiful girl.

"So... Um-Why are you here?" Jack blurted out, hoped that his voice didn't sound harsh.

"Ah... I... I wanted to apologize for earlier. It was foolish of me to say and predict things like that. I am your best friend but I didn't trust you and immediately blamed you. I am so sorry Jack. I hope you will forgive me." Elsa nervously explained and played with her hair.

Jack blinked for a few time, then frowned. "You shouldn't apologize... I should." he corrected her.

He stopped to take a deep breath, while the gorgeous girl in front of him was looking at him with her deep blue eyes innocently.

"I planned the smoothie incident. But I didn't plan it to make you feel embarrassed. By the way Elsa, honestly, it made me crestfallen that you thought I had hated you. You are my best friend and one of the most important people in my whole life. I would never hate you... Still, I totally understand why you thought like that. I am getting out of the topic... I wanted you to fall because... because I wanted to be a hero in your eyes." Jack rambled quickly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She gave him that melodious smile and a loving gaze that he adored more than anything. "Why do you want to be a

hero in my eyes?" Elsa chuckled with so much love and shook her head with that perfect smile.

Jack couldn't say anything... he couldn't _confess_. He just stood at there awkwardly with a desperate look on his face. He looked hopeless. So Elsa helped him by wrapping his arms around his neck and resting her head in his shoulder. Jack stumbled a bit, but immediately hugged her back and buried his face on her hair. God, she smelled so good.

"You are always my hero, Jack." her amazing voice mumbled against her shoulder.

Now this time, Jack really stumbled in shock and they were about to fall, but they managed to find their balance.

"W-hat?" he gasped in shock.

"The first time we met..." Elsa started to explain.

 _-flashback-_

 _She remembered the first time she saw him._

 _She, Anna and Merida were having a snowball fight with another bunch of kids. They were having fun, just enjoying the winter._

 _After their snow fight, all of the little kids were extremely exhausted (thanks to Merida, she kicked everybody's ass with her amazing throwing snowball ability) the kids agreed to build a snowman._

 _They shaped the snowman's body. After the shaping was done, of course they needed a carrot, scarf, hat and other things to make a perfect snowman._

 _"I can bring a scarf and a hat from my house." Elsa suggested lightly, with her big deep blue innocent eyes._

 _She ran towards her house and entered, quickly found an old scarf and an old hat. Then, she left there, ran towards to her friends._

 _Suddenly, she fell and dropped the scarf and the hat to the road. Cars crushed it. Full of fear, Elsa ran towards the road without looking... And a car was coming quickly. But she didn't even care. She had a snowman to build!_

 _"Hey!" someone shouted and pulled her from the road, saved her from the car._

 _Elsa fell to the ground, victoriously managed to grab the scarf and the hat. The little girl raised her head to see who had saved her._

 _He was a little bit taller than her. He was snow-white silvery haired, he had beautiful, really beautiful blue eyes._

 _"Are you okay? You gotta be careful!" the little boy warned her in apprehension._

 _Elsa blinked her eyes in confusion. She didn't respond and continued to look at the cute boy._

 _"Why did you throw yourself to the road, just like that?" the boy questioned her._

 _"I-I fell of and my scarf-" Eren looked at the scarf and then the hat._

 _Both of them was full of dirt, they looked miserable. The platinum-haired girl started to cry._

 _"I just wanted to build a snowman! But now it can't be perfect! It is all my fault!" she shrieked and cried even harder._

 _The snow-white silvery haired boy made a face palm. "Stop crying!" he shouted._

 _But Elsa just cried even more. He sighed, he would do everything to make that little girl to not to cry. It was really heart-breaking and he really couldn't take it anymore. She was too innocent, just like an angel, and she didn't deserve to be upset._

 _"Will you stop crying if I give you my scarf?" he asked._

 _Elsa's sniffs, hiccups suddenly stopped. "Really?" she asked innocently and cutely._

 _"Really." he responded warmly and gave his scarf to her._

 _Elsa smiled happily. "Thank you!"_

 _"Just stop crying and never threw yourself to the road again... You made me really worried."_

 _"Okay! I am Elsa! What's your name?" she asked lightly._

 _The boy tried to be mad at her, but she was just so cute and adorable... Jack smiled fondly. "I am Jack!" he introduced himself._

 _"Do you wanna build a snowman, with me Jack? If you want to, we can be friends." the girl offered shyly and turned her gaze to her boots._

 _"O-Okay!" he accepted her offer in excitement._

 _-flashback ends-_

"You have already been my hero." she confessed and giggled lightly.

"I am really an idiot." Jack laughed, his comment was supposed to be funny, but his voice betrayed him and his laughter turned to a bitter, a forced one.

"What happened today? You seem...really upset."

"N-Nothing! I... I had just got an F from my history quiz." Jack declared timidly, his cheeks were red because of the shame.

Elsa bit her bottom lip, frowned sympathetically. "Why don't we go to my house and study, then? You can help me with my physics homework!" she suggested in a joyful voice, grabbed his arm and pulled him.

She didn't let go of his arm until they came to her house... Jack's lips curled up in delight.

Romantic or not, Elsa Arendelle loved him no matter what.


End file.
